Wizards at Campsite
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU Victorious/WOWP! While Max thought that this week away from home would be the most bored, a gothic girl will upset his world ... and his mother. Futa/Corruption, you are warned.
1. An invasive gothic girl

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - An invasive gothic girl**

 **In front of a campsite, State of New York  
** **Summer 2014,**

His father cut off the engine. Here they finally arrived at the " _ **At Blue Flowers**_ " after hours of traffic jams at the end of July. His father Jerry Russo, his mother Theresa Russo and Maximilian Russo (or Max as he prefers) came out of the car to stretch their legs a little.

The heat wave had pushed them to find a campsite for a week, not too far from Manhattan but far enough so that Jerry would not be tempted to return to the Waverly Sub Station, to enjoy a bit of the sea. At 19, Max regretted bitterly Not to have stayed home with his friends to party, as his 22-year-old brother and his 21-year-old sister did.

Now that they have become wizards, while Max became human after the competition, Justin Russo and Alex Russo now have the perfect excuse to escape family reunions, claiming to have things to do in the wizarding world.

As he is now the headmaster of Wiz Tech, Justin pretexted staying at the school of magic to solve problems and Alex said she did not feel to travel while she is less than a month to give birth, and that she was still preparing to marry with Harper. While his brother and Juliet Van Heusen's relationship did not last more than a few months after their reunion, that of his sister and Mason Greyback prospered until the marriage preparation in 6 months, and soon the coming of his future nephew or niece.

Although these are good reasons, and unlike Alex will stay with Harper or find her fiancee Mason, Max suspects that they will rather enjoy this time alone to get together and fuck. Max is not disgusted as he knew their relationship was always special, even if it is incest. As long as they do not hurt, it suits him.

Their relationship has always been very different from other siblings. The first clues were when Max saw them approach closer after this story where Mason & Juliet had to leave after their fight with the mummy and they bitten each other. Max had thought that this rapprochement was because they had parted their spouse, he had been mistaken. There was this moment when Max had caught her brother fucking a girl in a white lingerie ( _bra, panties lower, garter belts and stockings_ ) with white high heels, a white wig and fake wings fix behind the bra. It was already destabilizing to see his brother having sex, so Justin was good for the psy to disguise this girl as an angel. Max had not seen the girl's face disguised as an angel, who hid her face behind her long white wig, if he knew it was Alex ...

It was not the first time he found Justin ( _or Alex_ ) in a sexual relationship with a girl ( _or boy_ ), they did when the parents were away ( _or hiding in school, or elsewhere_ ) and they had always managed to hide the face of their lover. Like when he spied his sister in his bedroom in the middle of the night, Max had become a bit too excited because of all the times he had seen his brothers-sisters fucking like rabbits in every corner of the house/school/unusual places of the city, and in some ways, they had become a little bit the actors of his fantasies. This time he could only see Alex lying in bed with her arms folded behind her head, her breasts coming out of her black lace bra, and that was all he could see as the bottom of her body was hidden by her bed sheets. Max could still see, not only that she had spread and bent her legs, the legs of her lover who was surely kneeling between her legs. It was the last time Max did not know yet about their incestuous relationship.

He had discovered their relationship when Max was bringing some clothes that Alex had forgotten at home, when she was moving into her apartment that she would share with Harper. It was late in the morning when he brought the clothes in a bag and he teleported hurriedly to the kitchen of the best friends to discover his sister wearing ONLY a white open shirt ( _he could see her body perfectly_ ) and it was the only " ** _normal_** " thing in this scene. Alex was crouched with her legs spread out on her bed, she now had 6 boobs ( _ **of the size of Lolo Ferrari**_ ) whose big nipples were replaced by vaginal lips, and she now had 6 arms. If it was not already enough strange to see his sister using magic to take the strange form of a human spider, it would have been even more bizarre to see a multitude of Justin around her. Each of his ' _big brothers_ ' were naked and now had the enormous penis of a horse: Alex's 6 boobs were fucked by a dick, her 6 hands masturbated a dick and her usual holes ( _ **mouth/pussy/anus**_ ) were occupied by two cocks. If Max had calculated correctly, there were 18 Justins for 1 Alex. And his family thought him odd!

After Alex and Justin had resumed their origins forms, and got better dressed, they had explained to him their hidden relationship and that he had to keep it secret as it was forbidden for humans, and only tolerate for wizards. Max had accepted, he knew that what they were doing was wrong, he knew that love took many forms but he had not fully accepted their forbidden relationship. At least until the announcement of Alex's pregnancy and her engagement with Mason, Max had seen well so everyone looked elsewhere, Alex and Justin were always lover. It was at that moment that he accepted, a little because he did not like Mason and when he learned from Alex that she knew a spell to make him as docile as an old doggie, for that Mason closes his eyes and always remains unconscious for the fuck of Alex & Justin. She also reassured him that she was carrying Justin's child and that it was out of the question to carry the puppies of this stupid werewolf.

But returning to his misfortune and not thinking of the past. His parents had insisted that their younger son come with them, Max hoped to find a girl to fuck the whole week. They quickly found the place dedicated to them, and they mounted the two tents: one for Max and the other for his parents. They went to bed early enough, exhausted by the journey.

* * *

 **The next day,**

Max got up late late in the morning. His mother had left a note on the table:

 _ **«Dad is shopping and I'm at the beach. Kisses, Mom!»**_

Max told himself that a sea bath would do him good, and he went to the beach. He spotted some girls of his age, rather sexy but nothing exceptional. He saw his mother, lying on her stomach, reading a book. She had untied her swimsuit straps so she did not have a tan. A few meters away, a group of guys a little younger than he (who were 18 years old) looked at her eagerly. Max glared at them, and sat down beside his mother.

"Good slept?" Theresa asked with a smile.  
"Bof, it's noisy a campsite ..."  
"I know, but it's nice to be able to bathe on waking, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah" Max answered, "but with all those fucking assholes who look at you, it annoys me more than anything else!"  
"Watch your language, young man" his mother retorts laughing "you know, at my age, it's pretty flattering. And just do not pay attention and relax."  
"Hmm ..."

The young guys looked at him mockingly. Theresa, back to the group, could not see what they were doing. They did not deprive themselves of making obscene gestures in her direction, notably by imitating a blowjob in an ostentatious way. They were at least five, including a girl with a gothic look, and Max did not dare to correct them, although he would die of envy. He decided to ignore them and he went to bathe.

They went in and found Jerry, who was preparing to eat. After a good meal, Theresa decided to go back to the beach, again alone as Jerry preferred to have a good nap, and Max took a tour of the campsite.

The afternoon passed peacefully and they found themselves in the early evening for dinner. While they were at dessert, the only girl who seemed to be the leader of the youth group, a beautiful brunette with very generous breasts with pink strands and piercings, passed in front of the location, and she headed straight for Theresa.

"Hey Theresa, I hope you'll still be there for Saturday's departure evening!" the gothic girl declared.

Max nearly strangled with his dessert.

"Of course, we only leave Sunday" Theresa replied sympathetically.  
"Great, so good evening!" the piercing girl went away.  
"Tell me, you are not wasting time knowing people! A day and a girl is already formal with you!" Jerry exclaimed laughing "you attract both boys and girls, as in high school."  
"Yes, I talked to her on the beach a little while ago, and you know how the younger ones are" Theresa is amused "besides, you could sympathize with her, Max! You are the same age and you can have a good time together. Remember: her name is Jade West."  
"Yes, maybe ..." Max answered without conviction, still shocked.

The next day was quite similar to the first, and that after too. It seemed to Max that his mother spent quite a lot of time with the so-called Jade. He crossed them several times, laughing in concert. He pointed out this somewhat strange complicity with his mother.

"Your father does not like to go out, just like you do. Instead of spending the day on the beach alone, which is pretty annoying, I talk to Jade. She's very nice, you know? It a nice girl!" Theresa replied at him.

Thursday, four days after their arrival, Max decided to join his mother at the beach. He saw her topless on her back, chatting with Jade, topless too. The latter pretexted a rather urgent task, Jade put on her swimsuit top and left before Max arrived.

"Mom, what the fuck are you without a swimsuit top?"

"I tan" Theresa exclaimed "why do you get angry?"

"But I've never seen you do it before!" Max exclaimed.

"It's normal, I did not dare" she explains "but after discussing with Jade, it's true that it's better not to have a tan mark, you understand. And Jade was topless like me, she has a beautiful breast, bigger than mine when I was her age ..."

Max was fulminating. His mother was exposing her chest - _by the way, a beautifully chest_ \- in the eyes of everyone because a bitch had advised her. Max preferred to go away as he was furious.

On Friday morning, he got up early. His father went to town to go shopping, send postcards etc etc ... He probably would not return before noon. His mother preferred to sleep a little. Max decided to go take a morning bath, to refresh his ideas. When he returned, Theresa was gone. Not being naturally anxious, he went to the showers. A little before reaching them, he recognized the voices of Jade and his mother. Max approached ( _ **ninja mode ON**_ ) to try to see what they were doing ... He received a real shock!

Theresa tried various underwear and asked Jade for advice. She waited outside as she slipped a purple string, or a black bra, or even a garter belt hyper sexy. The showers were deserted and fortunately. Jade did not deprive himself of comments.

"Wow, this one is perfect for your ass! No one has ever told you that your big tits are splendid?"  
"Thank you" Theresa responded to her many comments, a little embarrassed, although she was very flattered.

Still in shock, Max preferred to return to the tents. His mother arrived half an hour later with a large bag in her arms. He dared not ask what was in it. The day passed slowly and they went to bed early in anticipation of the evening of the next day.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Maximilian Russo as Jake T. Austin**

 **Theresa Russo as María Canals Barrera**

 **Jerry Russo as David DeLuise**

 **Jade West as Elizabeth Gillies**


	2. Orgasms with an Goth Futa

**A/N: Here is the last part, where the drama really begins for Max. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - Orgasms with an Goth Futa**

 **Saturday morning,**

When he awoke, Max was quite pleased. Tomorrow, they would definitely leave this crazy campsite and life would resume its normal course. Theresa went to do the dishes of the day before as Jerry leafed through his newspaper sipping his coffee. Max discreetly followed his mother to watch her.

Lost in her thoughts as she mechanically washed the dishes, Theresa did not see Jade West sneaking discreetly behind her. An electric shock ran through Max's body as Jade grabbed his mother's buttocks with one hand and a breast with her other hand.

"So my chick, good slept?" Jade exclaimed.

At first surprised, Theresa dropped a glass that broke into the sink. Then they burst out laughing and kissed on the cheek, as if nothing had happened. Max's morale dropped to 0. How could his mother believe that it was just a game? How could she be so naive? Unbelievable! Jade asked for confirmation again for the evening, then went away, not without a slap on Theresa's buttocks. The day passed like all the others, even if Max's apprehension grew over the hours. He was afraid for the evening. He succeeded in convincing his father to come with them, which relieved him somewhat.

At around 10pm, the family moved to the outdoor bar of the campsite. There were about a hundred people dancing, all generations confused. Jerry & Theresa went off to dance in lover, while Max preferred to stick to the bar and drink a beer. Later, he saw his sweaty father come back, who sat next to him.

"Pffuu, I do not know where your mother gets all that energy, but I can not do it anymore" Jerry exclaimed, he ordered a pure vodka, which he swallowed at once.  
"Go slowly, grandpa" Max advised him, his father answering him with an annoyed gesture.

Max got up and tried to spot his mother in the crowd. He saw her dancing in the midst of several men, who had rushed at him as soon as Jerry had gone. Nevertheless, Max did not spot Jerry and he relaxed somewhat. He wanted to find a girl for the evening, so he went out to hunt. At one o'clock in the morning, after an unsuccessful hunt in the midst of a crowd that had halved, he looked for his mother's eyes.

Theresa danced a slow ... with Jade. And from where he was, Max could see that the hands of this bitch were practically on his mother's buttocks. A young girl approached Max and offered to dance. He accepted but continued to watch Jade from afar. At the end of the slow, his mother said something in Jade's ear that seemed disappointed, Theresa kissed her on the cheek and headed for the tents.

"Take that in your maw, bitch" Max was jubilant.

Around two o'clock in the morning, Max left his rider and went to the bar, where he found his father a little titillated, in full discussion passionate with the waiter. He told him Theresa had gone to sleep, and advised him to join her.

"I'm coming, soon ... Joseph, get me again a drink, please!"

Max left the party and went to the tents. He made as little noise as possible so as not to awaken his mother, and slipped into his fluff.

* * *

 **About twenty minutes later,**

Unable to find sleep, Max heard his father open the closure of his parents' tent.

"My darling, is it you?" Theresa asked but she did not get any response, just a noise of down and zipper closes that we close "you feel the have not drunk too much, at least? Wait, I light ... But. . What ...?"

Then Max can hear his father kiss his mother fiercely. At least, the sounds of sussions let him guess. The tent seemed to stir a lot, as if his mother wanted to struggle. Sometimes a word came out.

"But ... Wait, no ... Do not ... I ... Married ... Humpf ..."

For ten minutes, the tent moved everywhere, always with these languorous kisses, although his mother did not seem too much like it. From time to time, it seemed to Max that a clothing had to be removed. His father's fly opened, his mother struggled even more.

"Humpff ... Arr ... Huuuumpff"

Max felt annoyed to hear his parents do stuff, he quietly left his tent and redirected himself to the party. There were not many people left. He sat down beside a man who seemed asleep on the counter.

"But ... DADDY?"

It was his father who was drinking the alcohol he had swallowed, but if it was not him in the tent ... it was ... JADE! There was not a second to lose, he rushed to the tent. But about ten meters before reaching it, Max was tackled to the ground, tied up and gagged by the guys from the Jade's band. They laughed, placed him in the bushes, making sure they could see the tent, and they sat down beside him, contemplating the spectacle.

His mother was still struggling, as the tent was moving. Although ... it was fairly regular ... and a kind of " _plic plic_ " was now replacing the kisses. At times, a loud " _clack_ ", close to the sound of a spanking, resounded. Finally, Max had the impression that his mother ... moaned. Yes, she was moaning. Max was boiling with rage but did not understand anything. It was impossible that she could take pleasure in being fucked by a 19 year old girl. From where he was, he could even hear Jade's comments.

"Aaaaah, you will have excited me this week, I know you were only waiting for that ... You like my futa's dick ... 23 cm to 19 years, do you like it? I knew that doggy style would like you "  
"Humpff ... I ..."  
"I'm glad your husband is a dirty alcoholic. At least he shares his wife, and the worst part is that I'm sure he uses condoms ... I'm going to do everything to make you pregnant ... You like to know you're gonna carry my kid?"  
"N- No ... Ah ... Not ... Not that!"

At that moment, the zipper suddenly opened, and Jade pulled his mother out. She wore her transparent nightie, with below the black skirt and the red bra that she always put to sleep, the bra in order to prevent her breasts from falling too much as they get older. Theresa barely struggled and Jade put her upright, placed her near the barrier that delimited the site, she folded her forward and lifted her skirt.

His mother grabbed the barrier and yelled as Jade penetrated her. Her big balls were pounding against Theresa's buttocks, and the goth grabbed her hair so that she would curve well. Max saw, from the bushes in which he was tied, his mother moaning louder and louder.

"I ... Stop ... My son ... my husband ... huuuumf ... aaaaah ..."  
"Do not worry about that, everything is arranged ... Han ..."

Jade pounded her for several minutes. Fortunately in the darkness, no one saw them sending themselves fucked. No one except Max.

"Actually ... Han ... It makes me excited to fuck you in the tent of you and ... han ... of your husband ..." Jade laughed.

She grabbed Theresa, unfastened her bra with an expert hand, hooked it to the fence, and she pushed Max's mother into the tent. Jade closed the closure. Apparently, Theresa tried to free herself this time. Lost, Jade easily regained the upper hand. The tent again moved at a steady pace. She had to take her in missionary, with her legs on her shoulders, because the tent was a little deformed upwards and threatened to unhook.

Max had lost all hope. This time, his mother seemed to be taking part in the act, more than any other time Max had heard her with his father. She surrendered to this bitch who could be her daughter. Theresa became her female, her sperm discharge, and his mother seemed to enjoy this humiliation. The enormous sex of Jade gave her sensations that she had never known.

"Ahhh ... Yessss ... Humpfff ... Yes ..." the cries that Theresa was starting to utter were those of a submissive female.  
"You like this position? It's not you your wretched husband who would give you so much pleasure, huh?"  
"Again ... Yes ... fuck me Jade ... YES ..."  
"Han, I'll make you cum like never before ... han ..."  
"Yeah, Yeah ... Yeah ... Yeah ... Continue, I'll cum ... AH! ..."

Max could not believe it ... His mother ... His own mother ... She was going cum a few meters of him, in the family tent ... And it was the cock of this futa's whore who was agitating in her vagina ... And the worst thing about it was that Max was as hard as wood as ever. Theresa reached an overpowering orgasm, while Jade filled her with her sperm.

"YES ... AGAIN ... YESSS HERE! I'LL CUM ... YES! ... AAAAH ... YEESSSSSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"HAN THERESA ... HAAAAAA!"

Then nothing. For 5 minutes, the breaths calmed down. One of the four guys who had tied Max went quietly to look for the bra, walked away a few minutes, then came back with the bra spotted sperm and a piece of paper on it. He went to put him in his place, smiling at the others.

The zippered opening of the tent opened, revealing the completely disturbed interior in the dim light. It was probably to refresh the air a little that they had opened it. Theresa was positioning herself on Jade to ride her. Just before his mother impaled herself on this majestic dick, Jade closed the tent as Theresa pushed a long groan of pleasure. And now the tent was moving more beautifully, and the sky gradually grew paler.

* * *

 **Some time later,**

How could he have fallen asleep? Max did not know. Perhaps it was the shock? Anyway, it must have been 7am, and he was no longer attached. Max stood up painfully and approached the tent. On the fence, the bra was hung with a message:

 _ **«Jade is here!»**_

What a bunch of assholes. Max snatched the bra, and went to take a shower. On the way, he crossed his father who was heading towards the tent like a zombie. He had to sleep on the bar. On his return, his mother had left a message:

 _ **«Left taking a bath, kisses!»**_

To get out, Jerry decided to join her, accompanied by Max. On the beach they could not find her. Jerry did not get upset and went off to bathe, but Max came back to the tents. His mother was not there. When in doubt, he wanted to check if the car was always parked away, in a place that had been advised by an old man in the area and who avoided paying parking.

They were there: the car and his mother ... and Jade. And seeing how the car moved, and the groans that came out of it, they had to have fun inside.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Maximilian Russo as Jake T. Austin**

 **Theresa Russo as María Canals Barrera**

 **Jerry Russo as David DeLuise**

 **Jade West as Elizabeth Gillies**


End file.
